Bright Side of the Life
by SkyTate
Summary: After loosing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...
1. Chapter 1

A\N: nothing is mine. Everything belong to his\her own author

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to Traverse Town" you can see on the huge banner entering the small town. An old town indeed: everybody still rely on agriculture here. Actually, not everybody: there's the rich part of the town where people that didn't even know the meaning of the world -work- meant. But for now, our story took us in the poor part of the town.

There lived our main character; a young guy whose name was Bridge: he was a very outgoing guy, everybody loved him (except the people that lived in his same apartment complex: they thought he was too loud). He's always lived alone, since he didn't know who his parents were: the only figured he called as that was his coworker at the café, Kat. The old lady took him under her wing, helping him whenever he needed something. He loved dreaming even when he was awake: that most of the time caused him lots of trouble. But this story won't tell about his past, but about his future.

To do that, I have to introduce you the next bunch of characters. There's one big house in the rich part of the town where our protagonists live: they're the Tates. Shuyler Tate, a very respectful young lawyer (and the only one in town) lived there with his five siblings. Just like Bridge, they have no parents, so Sky had to keep them in line with the help of all house workers. From the moment both Mr. and Mrs. Tate died, however, Sky changed totally: from a funny and outgoing guy he went to be very angry with everybody around him. Everybody noticed that, but Sky always answered coldly "mind your own business".

One day Adele, the guys tutor, stormed into his office screaming "I can't do this anymore!" the man behind the desk sighed heavily: he knew what she was talking about. Before he could speak, however, somebody talked "you can leave if you want nobody will miss you" both Sky and Adele turned to the couch where Sidney, Sky's girlfriend, was set grinning evilly at the woman. Nobody in the house liked the girl, but Sky seemed to by hypnotized by her: always thinking about parties and money, she could be defined as a typical –money seeker- "Adele what have they done this time?" "They don't respect the rules! They're out of control!" he stood up angry and stormed out of the studio. He stopped in the middle of the big living room and took a big breath "YOU FIVE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COME INTO THIS ROOM!" His voice ringed into the house. After five second, he heard somebody run and his sibling appeared into the room "SIT!"

They run to the huge couch and set down. Sky glared at them "You realize that I'm sick and tired of this?? Every day I have that poor woman coming into my office declaring that she's leaving the house because of you guys!" he said still looking at them "now, since you don't want to obey to Adele's simple rules, from this moment on you will have to stay close to mine" at that, the five siblings looked at each others worried. Sky went near Z, the oldest "no more guys at home, and if I find you again with jack, there will be hard consequences""but-""SHUT UP!" he screamed into the poor girl's face. He then moved to Cam "you can't stay in front of the pc more than two hours a day" the poor boy looked at his brother horrified but decided to stay silent. Then, he moved to the last three: Conner, Ty, and Trent "you absolutely can't stay out after school: when you'll have you're extra activities, I will come pick you up at the school. Otherwise, house-school, school-house. Now get out of my sight" The five of them got up and left the room cussing to their brother. After they had left, Sid came into the room and smiled at Sky "good Job" "not now Sidney." He glared at her and went into his studio, slamming the door. He set down at his desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number. After a while a voice, answered on the other side "yes, I need a tutor for my siblings, can you send me all of the people you have?"

Later that day, Bridge went working at the café: as a waiter, he had to face every kind of people. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a young crying girl "what can I get you?" "Just a chocolate" she said without looking up from her hand. He nodded and went to the counter. Since they were the only one in the bar, he started talking with her "whatever happened, it doesn't have to make you that sad" he said handing the cup to the girl. She looked up and smiled softly at him "thanks. Trust me, if you would have to live at my house, you would be this sad. Stupid rules"

He smiled knowing what she meant: every foster home he went to had some stupid rules to attend "my brother is very strict: he doesn't want me or my brothers do anything!" "what-" he started talking, but then another costumer came into the pub "hi what can I-" "what the hell are you doing here Elizabeth?? I've told you all to come home after school!" the man in front of him screamed at the girl when he saw her. Bridge, still confused, tried to protect the girl "I'm sorry but can you leave her alone?" the man turned slowly toward Bridge raging "WHO ARE YOU? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The screams made the owner came out from his office "what's happening here?" the three in the room turned toward the old man "this waiter is rude. He doesn't mind is business" "excuse me?? You're the jerk that came in here screaming to this poor girl? Who are you??" Bridge approached the man and looked him into his angry eyes. He could see his blood boiling "I'm his brother!" "Ah! So you're the idiot that made up those rules she was talking about!" "ENOUGH! Carson I warned you! You're fired!"

Bridge paled at those words. Fired. He looked disgusted at the man near him and saw him smirking at him. With one last look at the girl, he took his bag from a chair and rushed out of the door. He made his was slowly home, still thinking about the two he had just met: the girl needed a lot of help, as well as his brother he thought. That man sure was a big jackass. After a while, he arrived in front of his building. He made his way upstairs but, when he came to his front door, he saw a message pinned on it

_You have a day to move out from this apartment. You've been evicted. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

**-**ShadowWolfDagger- Thanks! Stay tune, because they will have a great part too in the story!

-Kyoshiro-Crimson-King- I'm glad you think it, I hope you'll stay tuned!

-jessica rick- thanks girl! I love them too!

-SPD Blue Schuyler Tate- \ -Tanner Woodworth- well I've already answered you privately but thanks again for the reviews!

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 2-**

Days passed quickly. The tension in the house was high, mostly between Z and her brother Sky: the two of them never got really along but, since the accident at the Café, things got worst. The only one happy with the situation was Sidney: she was happy because she basically hated the little Tate's siblings. She always dreamt about sending them to border school and having the house just for her and Sky. That day, apparently, was approaching quickly then she thought.

On top of that, Sky couldn't find somebody to help Adele with the guys: none of the girls that the agency sent were good for him "let's face it Sky, nobody will be ever good enough for you" the man looked coldly at Cole Evans, his best friend and partner in his job: they met each other years before and become really good friends. Cole knew who the real Sky was: the one in front of him seemed to have destroyed what he was in the past "don't you dare Evans…" the raven-haired guy stood up laughing "now you're calling me by my surname? I don't recognize you anymore Sky. Since your parents died you've become this kind of… monster! And your relationship with that girl isn't helping at all!"

At that, Sky stood up and grabbed his friend by the collar, glaring at him "you're not in the position to talk to me like that, you know it" he let the guy free and walked out from his studio slamming the door. Cole sighed: he didn't know what he was still doing in the house. Most people would have run away from Sky, but he would never do it: the man needed help, and he was going to give it to his best friend, at all costs.

Meanwhile, Z and her siblings were walking home, when the girl spotted a familiar face on a bench reading a newspaper "guys come with me…" she walked toward the boy slowly, leaving the others confused "Bridge?"

The boy, hearing someone calling for him, looked up "oh gosh, Z right? I was so worried for you" he stood up quickly and hugged the girl tightly. He let her go and looked behind her "who are these guys? Your children?" Z looked horrified at him and slapped him lightly on the arm "My siblings! I'm only 17! Cam, Conner, Ty and Trent this is Bridge, a great friend of mine" Bridge smiled at them as they studied him from head to toe: he seemed to be a very funny guy to hang around.

Z turned to Bridge and looked at him sadly "I'm sorry that you lost your job because of Sky" Bridge shook his head "it's not a problem, really, I'm mostly sad for my house, since I've been evicted as well. But I'm happy to see that he didn't kill you" Z's eyes widened in shock: the boy lost his job and his house, and all he was thinking about was her? "He's always like that don't worry, but where are you going to stay now?" the guy paled: he couldn't tell her "ehm… at a friend" she nodded. Suddenly, she felt one of her brother pulling her coat "Z we have to go, we're late and you know what Sky will do" she sighed as she looked for a piece of paper and a pen in her bag to write her phone number. She then handed it to Bridge "please call me sometimes" he nodded smiling softly at her. She waved at him and made her way to her house followed by her brothers.

At home, the sibling entered the main door to find Sky glaring at them all "guys go to your rooms…" he whispered very angry as he saw them running upstairs. Only Z stood there, ready to confront him "where have you been?" "Out" she simply said as she started to make her way upstairs as well. Sky however, wasn't going to let her win, so he grabbed her arm and stopped her "you know what the rules are, you have to come back here when to school is off, so where the hell have you been??" he said starting raising his voice. Z broke free from his grip "you know where I was? I was talking to Bridge! You remember him? The poor guy that you made lose his job? Ad you want to know something? He also lost his house!"

Sky remembered well the guy: the way he stood up for his sister and against him. No one ever talked to him like that the first time that they met "So what? I'm the one that tell you what to do or not, not a complete stranger! I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME!" Z looked at him as her eyes started watering she couldn't take it anymore "my brother? You just remember it because you have to! And you know why? Because my mother and my father had the funny idea to left me here with you and die in that damn plane crash!!!"

At that, everything froze: something seemed to break into Sky's cold heart. He saw his sister sitting on the first step crying "please Z don't cry, you're not alone I'm her with you-""DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! You just think about your stupid job and that witch you're with! You don't see anybody else anymore around you! You also succeed in making a guy loosing al he had! You're so stubborn that you didn't even go and tell him that you're sorry! You're not the right man to tell me what to do or not because you can't even do it yourself! I'm sick and tired of this situation Sky. I can't take it anymore"

The girl stood up and ran to her room, leaving Sky set back on the staircase shocked. He put his head into his hands and sighed heavily "You know that she's right" Cole said sitting near him. Sky looked at him sad "am I really like that? She said that I don't listen and I can't say sorry" Cole looked at him silently. Sky just nodded "you're silence answered me. But what can I do? It's hard living like this" Cole rubbed his chin thinking "well, first off all, you have to find that boy and say to him that you're sorry, then-" he didn't finished what he was saying: Sky stood up and ran out of the house, leaving him alone laughing at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ – _thanks for the review! I hope you'll stay tuned to find out!

_DyingInnocence__ – _wow... if you think that now, wait for more chapters! No I'm kidding there won't be something of the genre, but thanks you for the review!

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King__ – _thank you! I'm always glad that you took the time to read my stories

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 3****-**

Sky was driving around the city looking everywhere for Bridge. He had to find him and beg him to forgive how stupid he was: the talk he had with Z earlier totally opened his eyes. And Cole helped too: he had to say to him too that he was sorry for the way he treated him. Actually, many people deserved his sorry.

"Damn it" he said hitting the steering wheel with his fist: he couldn't find that guy, and also was starting raining. Somebody was going to make things harder for him, he was sure. Rain was falling harder and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he spotted what was like a shadow crossing the street, and he hit the break harder than ever, stopping the car "are you insane??" he heard somebody screaming at him. Sky got out in the rain with the idea of starting a fight with whoever said that, but stopped suddenly when he saw who was there.

Bridge.

He was the boy laughing sarcastically and shaking his head "of all the people that I hope it was, I found you!" he started walking away, but Sky stopped him grabbing his arm "please stop! I have to say that I'm sorry" the boy turned around confused and, for the first time, looked at Sky straight into his eyes _"oh my gosh…" _"why do you have to say that you're sorry? You didn't hit me-" "no, no! not for that! For everything I did to you. Can you forgive me?"

Bridge's mouth fell open at that "did I get it right or this rain didn't make me understand? Are you asking for my forgiveness?" Sky nodded "yeah, for treating you that way at the Café, for accusing you like that, for everything"

The boy was still looking into the man's eyes as he talked: he was lost in them. He came back into reality, and turned around to avoid looking into them "I don't know if I can do it! you've made me lose everything I had, and you attacked me when I was defending your sister, who by the way doesn't deserve you as a-" he stopped when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Sky's jacket. He turned and looked at him smiling "I forgive you, no regrets" Sky smiled at him and bridge literally melted in front of him. Sky's phone started ringing, breaking the silence "listen, I have to go, do you have somewhere to go right?" Bridge nodded at him and, with a last look, Sky got back in the car and drove off, leaving the boy there sighing happily…

Meanwhile back at the house, Sid was going back and forward in the living room, waiting for Sky to come back. When he entered the main door, she run toward him but stopped suddenly when she saw the state he was "God Sky where have you been? You're wet! It's disgusting!" the man glared at her and started making his way to his study, followed by the girl "listed dear, tonight we're going to a charity dinner, where we will have some and everybody will see how beautiful we're together don't you think?" Sky sighed "listen Sidney, we don't have to go to every single event in town to make the world know that we're together, they already know it-" Sid pointed her finger angrily at him "-no you listen! I'm tired of staying into this house every single day with your siblings and that crazy woman that run around the house to catch them, so tonight we're going out! Ok??"

Sky glared at her. In the end, however, he sighed "ok" the girl smiled and kissed him, than she ran out of the room, colliding into Cole on her way out. The man entered the studio and closed the door behind him "so?" the man looked at his friend and smiled "I did it. I found him and he forgave me!" Sky said happily sitting down at his desk. Cole was surprised "really? Wow. I didn't expect it at all" "me neither, but something strange happened" he said worried.

Cole, curious, set in front of him "what is it?" "I don't know… after I left him I felt strange. I felt happy" Cole grinned at his friend in front of him "you felt like… I don't know…. Like you like him?" Sky's eyes grew wide at that "Like him? No! I'm not gay and you know it!" "OK! OK! Don't get angry please! Can we work now?" Sky nodded and the two of them get back to work. Sky's mind however, was somewhere else. Did Cole was right?

Halfway through, Adele break into the office "Mr Shuyler, Elizabeth is gone!" at that, Sky run out of the office angry. He spotted cam coming downstairs and blocked him "where is Z?" he said glaring at him.

Even though he swore he would never betray his sister, he feared Sky, a lot "she is downtown with Jack!" hearing that name, sky's blood started boiling: he grabbed his jacket and his wallet and started making his way out "Sky wait! Where are you going?" he heard Sid said. He didn't have time for her and her stupid event "out my sister need me. If you want you can come or else you will wait here" he said and run out of the house, followed shortly by a raging girl.

At the same time, Z was walking with jack along the river, enjoying the evening as long as she could: when her brother was going to find out that she was missing, she would pay a lot. While they were laughing and talking, Z saw Bridge walking toward the two of them but, at the same time, she spotted her brother car turning into their street. So she run toward the boy in front of her "Bridge help me! There's Sky there you need to keep him here while I made my way to my home!"

The boy, cough by surprise, got only the time to fully understand what she said that he heard a familiar voice behind him "Bridge wait!" he turned slowly and came face to face with the man that caused so much trouble to him in the last few weeks that he could only do in a lifetime "Sky! Hi what can I do for you?" the man, unsure of what to say, fought hard the memory of Cole's words "did you saw my sister?" Bridge started hyperventilating: what he could say now? "ehm… no. I saw her a few days ago then nothing" both nodded unsure of what to say now. The silence was stopped by a girl calling Sky angrily "well I have to go bye" the man said running back to the car. Bridge stood there watching him drove away again: why did it have to be so difficult? He started walking away but he spotted something on the floor where Sky stood moments before, maybe it was the only way to find out some answers.

After a while, Sky went back to the house. Sid was screaming at him "please Sidney, you know that I don't want to see anybody-" "no! the problem is that you want to be with everybody, except me!" she said then stormed upstairs in her room, slamming the door behind her. Sky set on the Sofa and started massaging his forehead: he couldn't take this anymore "I get from that that there wasn't any charity event and no paparazzi" he looked up and saw Adele sitting near him smiling kindly "yeah there was something, and a lots of discussions" as he talked, a girl passed near them and went out of the house crying "please tell me that we've found someone to help you or I'll commit suicide!" the woman sighed sad "No. now we only have to pray Lord that he could send someone here to help us"

The man stood up and started punching the air frustrated "I'm so sick of this that I swear to you that the first one that ring at the door I'm going to hire him or her!" suddenly, someone ringed at the front door. Adele was shocked: did her prays were going to be accepted now? Sky slowly made his way to the door and opened it. what he saw made his fears go away in a moment

"wonderful! You're hired!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ – _ehi! Well, if you think about that for this chapter, wait till you read the others!

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King__ – _ehi buddy! A lot still has to happen between the two of them, so stay tune!

_emoprincess3587_ _– _hey girl! I missed you! How have you been?? I'm glad you like the story and I'm with you too: Bridge and Sky are meant to be together!

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 4****-**

Sky was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe is luck: he thought he would have found an old lady standing there. Instead, he found the object of his attentions, Bridge. The boy looked at him strangely "what?" Adele approached the two of them slowly "Sky? Are you sure you want to hire a boy?" the man nodded "positively. I've gave my words, and now I have to respect them".

Bridge, still unsure what they were talking about, decided to spoke "I've just came here to give you this nothing else" he held up what he's found earlier and handed it to Sky. The man smiled "my wallet? Thank you. I didn't even know I've lost it" "no problem. Well, if you don't need me, I'm out of here bye!" he started making his way home, but Sky stopped him "wait! I need to know something: did you really have lost both house and your job because of me?" Bridge looked embarrassed at him and fought hard to find the right words "no! I mean…" he sighed "…yeah" Sky grinned "good! So let me offer you both a job and a house"

Both Adele and Bridge's eyes grew wide "really??" Sky nodded his head happily. Adele, still unsure of her boss's sanity, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away from the boy "are you sure of what you're doing? He is a boy!" "So what? You can help him!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOWN THERE?" they turned toward Bridge, who was starting losing his patience. Sky looked back and forth between the boy and Adele embarrassed "ehm, she thinks you need some time" bridge nodded: he could see that Sky was fighting hard to have him in the house: he was even arguing with that woman for that "don't worry Adele, he knows how to handle the guys" he heard Sky saying to her. He laughed "yeah! Take that woman!" he said a little too loud because he saw both Sky and Adele turning toward him "well, if you don't mind I have to go now"

He walked away embarrassed but Sky run once again blocking him and dragging him back to the house "listen, I really need somebody like you in this house to help me and my siblings. Do it for me at least…" Bridge stiffened at his words: he looked into the man's blue eyes and, once again, got lost into it. Bridge did the only thing that he could have done in that moment: he jumped happily into Sky's arm "Yes! Yes! Thank you very much!" Sky, shocked by his reaction, looked at Adele unsure of what to do now "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE??" he knew who that voice belonged to: he let go Bridge and turned around to find Sidney looking at them angrily "Sidney this is bridge, Adele's new assistant" sky kept on smiling all the time while talking. Bridge looked at the girl strangely: he didn't like her.

Sid, at the same time, was thinking the same thing: this boy wasn't going to bring good things in the house, she knew it "after all the time you've spent this week searching for somebody do help that woman, you hire the first one that show up on the doorstep and without any sort of references? Are you insane??" she said waving her hands around like a maniac. Bridge, instead of being offended by her words, was actually find her funny and crazy "Adele please can you show Bridge his room?" the woman nodded slowly and went up the stairs, followed closely by the boy, who smiled at the man showing his gratitude before disappearing.

"I don't like him. He was hugging you" Sid declared when he was out of sight. At that, Sky busted out laughing "are you jealous of him? You know that I'm not gay" she nodded "you aren't. You're bisex, and we both know it. Don't you dare denying it" he sighed pulling her closely "you don't have to worry about that, it's my past"

Meanwhile, Adele brought Bridge to his room "I'm sorry it's a little messy, but we weren't expecting somebody so soon" she said while the boy looked around at the mess. He just nodded "don't worry I totally understand that. So basically, what do I have to do here?" he said sitting down on the first bed. The woman looked at him with a small smile: maybe her first impression of the boy was wrong "not much: you have to help me with the boys, help Kira with the house and at least another million things that I will explain when they'll come out" Bridge looked at her scratching his forehead "ok, I think. One more thing! Who was that girl?" Adele sighed sitting down near the boy "she is Sidney Drew, Sky's girlfriend. They've known each other for years, but they've been dating for two years. She's, well… good" she said trying to find the right word "I have to go it's late. Good night Bridge"

Bridge just smiled at her and looked at her walking out of the room. So Sky and that girl Sid were dating: Bridge didn't understand that when they saw them earlier in the car together "Z!" he suddenly said. The girl still didn't know that he was now living in the house: he was sure she was going to be happy. "I have to find her, and I really need to use the bathroom" he said and made his way out of the room, looking right and left at the long corridor that was waiting for him. He blinked at it: he didn't realize how big this house was. After a whole half an hour of walking around, he heard that seemed to be a shower coming from a room. He smiled and slowly opened the room, but he stopped horrified when the door was fully open.

Into the room he found Sky practically half naked who, when he saw the boy, covered himself with the first thing he found. In that moment, Bridge realized where he was: it was Sky's private room "Bridge! What are you doing here?" the boy, still embarrassed, looked away "I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and I've hear a shower so I thought that this was it" Sky nodded with his face red from the embarrass "you have one close to your room, I can show you if you want" "NO! Please I've just done enough for today. Good night" he said and run out of the room. Sky stood there in the middle of the room: it was actually funny. The boy was going to be something to be with.

Next morning, at breakfast, the Tate were set around the huge table, waiting for the meals to be served "Guys I have a surprise for all of you" Sky declared suddenly. The others looked at each other frightened: the last surprise he had for them he declared that he and Sid were a couple, and that for sure wasn't a good thing at all "I've found somebody to help Adele. But please to make him run away like the others" Trent raised his hand worried "him? He is a guy?" Sky only nodded looking at Sid who was coming into the room. Z sighed sleepy "can I skip this morning's lessons? I'm so tired…" Sky glared at her: after all that happened last night, he's forgotten that the two of them still have to talk "you should have thought about this last night when you decided to go out with that guy" "so is that a yes?" "No. now shut up"

Suddenly, the door busted open, and Bridge run into the room out of breath "oh my gosh I'm sorry, this place is worst then a labyrinth" seeing him at the door, Z run to him and hugged him happily "you're the one that my brother hired??" the boy nodded and the two of them started jumping up and down, cheered by the others siblings, while sky shook his head ad Sid glared at him "Now can we start eating? We're late" Adele said coming into the room "and you Bridge please can you say hi in a proper manner?" she ended pointing her finger to him. The boy nodded smiling as he started making his way around the table hugging every single person. When he came to Sid and Sky, he grinned: he hugged both of them as well, leaving them shocked in their seats. The others looked at each other and smiled: they were going to have so much fun together.

When they were finished eating, Sky stood up and looked at his watch "I have to go I'm late. Adele can you ask Lucas to bring them to school?" she nodded as the other whined "can't Bridge bring us there? Please Sky?" Conner asked from the other side of the table. Sky turned toward him curiously "ehm… sure, if he doesn't mind obviously" Bridge stood up smiling widely "I don't! Go catch your things. I'll wait at the front door" the siblings run out of the room followed by Bridge, who saw Sid glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

The girl, still set at the table, was very angry: it's been years that she was living in the house, and none of them had ever asked her to bring them to school. Bridge just took half an hour to make them ask that "I have to do something" she thought grinning evilly while she took a sip of her tee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ – _She's going to fight for Sky against Bridge, but for different reasons. Also, I know that it's Syd, but my spell check correct all off them and I'm too lazy to change all of them, but thank you for the point out!

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King__ – _yeah it will be! And also all the Tate's siblings will help Bridge, minus Sky obviously (that man is so blind…)

_emoprincess3587_ _– _Ehi! I'm pretty good too! Nothing amazing as Uni happen into my life, but it's pretty full of things eheheh! Just 1 virus? Last week's scan on mine showed 10! You're so lucky! It's going to be a long time before she will get kick out; lots of things still have to happen!

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 5****-**

During the trip to the school, Bridge talked and laughed with the boys: he was happy for the new opportunity he had, and he wasn't going to spoil it "guys come on we're late run!" "No I can't!" Trent suddenly said. Bridge stopped and looked at him curiously "Why?" "Because he has asthma!" Ty, the youngest, said playing with his jacket. Bridge nodded "ok so I have to give you a piggyback ride!" he said and crawled down, allowing the boy to climb on his back. He left all of them at the school and went to his old Café to talk with Kat. He found the woman outside cleaning the patio. When she saw him, she smiled at him worried "I was so terrified for you! How are you doing darling?" they set down at one of the small table and Bridge told her everything about what happened to him "and there is Sky's girlfriend, Sidney Drew: she's very cute, but she is so mean…"

At that name, Kat looked shocked _it's a coincidence, it can't be _"I have to go back but I promise I will come here again!" the boy said kissing the woman's check and running away. Kat looked at the boy: she hoped she was wrong. If she wasn't, the boy was going to have serious problems.

Bridge entered smiling into the house, but stopped suddenly when he saw Sky and another man on the sofa. He looked at Sky and saw that he had a sad face "I'm Back!" the two turned toward him and smiled standing up. The other man went near him "It's a pleasure to finally meet you: I'm Cole Evans, the family lawyer. I hope you will be happy to work here" he said looking at the boy. Bridge smiled shyly at him _why do the men into this house are so hot? _"I hope so too"

Cole smiled at him and say goodbye to Sky. When he was out, Bridge went near Sky worried "I know it's not of my business, but what's going on?" the man looked at the boy near him: he could tell that he was really worried, nothing that he ever saw into the last couple of years "The man that my father choose to run his industry after his death passed away a week ago. Apparently, I have to take on that role. So I have to leave my job as a lawyer to run a stupid business" he said sadly. Bridge only nodded: it wasn't long that he had met Sky, but he could tell that he cared about his job so much, and this was totally killing him.

Before he could talk, somebody knocked on the main door. He then stood up and went to open it, and he found a good looking woman followed by a scared young girl. The woman pushed Bridge out of the way and entered into the house screaming "I'M BACK!" as the boy closed the door he saw Sidney running downstairs and went to hug her. At that, Bridge connected everything: She was Sid's mother. Sky stood up and went to hug her too "how are you Cassandra?" she sighed "I'm good, just that. I still have to cope with my husband's lost, but I'm moving on. How you doing darling?" she said with motherly love "I just find out that I have to run my father business. But I'm good. By the way, this is Bridge, our new assistant in the house" the woman turned to the boy and studied him from head to toe "Bridge this is Cassandra, Sid's mother and this girl is Veronica, Sid's sister" Bridge only nodded and shook both their hands "excuse me, but I have to go and help Kira and Adele" the boy nodded and went to look for the two of them.

"I have to go too. You know where your room is. See you later" Sky said and went out of the house. The three of them stood there in the middle of the living room watching the man walking out. When he was out of reach, Cassandra turned toward Veronica and handed her bag "why don't you go into our room and relax darling?" the girl nodded smiling and went upstairs: since Sid's father died, both her mother and her sister moved into the house, declaring that they couldn't live anymore alone "oh gosh, I'm happy to be back, and apparently things are getting exciting around here" the woman said referring to Sky's new job. Sid smiled "that is amazing. You know what that means? More money! But I need your help mom, I'm afraid that boy is going to steal Sky from me" The woman nodded "yeah I've had the same feeling when he shook my hand. We have to do something"

Later that afternoon, Bridge and Kira were tiding up Sky's room. Bridge looked at the pictures Sky's had in the room: all his siblings and his parents were there. He then saw a big wooden chest "I love this thing! What's inside?" Kira looked at what he was talking about "NO! Don't open it! There's Sky parents' belonging into that! Nobody can open it" Bridge looked strangely at the girl "why? There's someone in it?" the girl stepped back scared "I hope not!" "HELP PLEASE!" both screamed scared at the voice. After a moment, they realized it was coming from the living room, than they run toward it. There they found Sid crying comforted by Sky "Somebody stole my bracelet!" Sky sighed "please everyone can you help looking for it?" Everybody nodded and went to look for the missing jewel "Please can you look mostly into the staff rooms?" Sid said sobbing into Sky's chest. Apparently nobody heard it. Bridge, however, did: he hoped that what he was thinking was wrong. But he wasn't so sure about that…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ – Syd is so evil! And her mother too! You're right btw; Veronica is the only cool one of the family _

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King__ – yeah they are… evil women…_

_emoprincess3587_ _– eheh it survived don't worry, he passed worst things. You'll see about Sky reaction :)_

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 6****-**

Days passed slowly in the house: everybody tried hard to go back to their normal life, but Sidney kept on nagging everybody about her lost bracelet. The blond girl felt something wasn't right: she hided herself the piece of jewelry into Bridge's room. So there were only two options: the first was that the boy really found it and hided it somewhere else. The second, the scary one, was that somebody else found it.

Sky wasn't thinking about the problem at all: for him, it was a simple thing. He kept on working hard now that he had is parent's business to run, yelling at everybody that came into his sight. However, he decided to go out for a while with Sid that evening, just to shut her up. Bridge saw the two of them talking together about the missing bracelet and how the girl was accusing the poor boy of stealing it: without thinking about it, he kicked a big plant, making it falling down the huge staircase.

Everybody turned toward the noise. The poor boy, mortified, started cleaning up "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't touch it! maybe it was sick of living and committed suicide…" Adele, who ran into the room after hearing the crash, grinned at the boy and started making her way to help him, but she was stopped but Cassandra screaming "don't you dare! He's broken it and he cleans it! he's paid for it after all!" all the people in the room turned shocked toward the woman. Bridge looked at Sky for some help but, when he saw him saying nothing, he nodded sadly "she's right"

Sky looked sadly at the poor boy as he cleaned the staircase _I'm so sorry Bridge, I can't say anything _before Sid dragged him away. As everybody went back to their room, Bridge stood lonely there cleaning the mess, feeling tears starting to build in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Adele smiling at him "don't cry she's not worth your tears. Go to your room I'm finishing this" the boy smiled tenderly at the kind woman as he stood up "thank you Adele" he said hugging her before rushing to his room, still wondering why Sky didn't defend him as he always did.

As he made his way to his room, he passed Cam's one and saw him in front of his pc. He entered slowly the room and looked around. The first thing he spotted was a huge picture of the siblings. What Bridge found curious was the fact that with Sky, Z, Cam, Ty, Trent and Conner was another guy, around Sky's age, with dirty blond hairs "hey Cam, who is this guy?" the boy looked at what the boy was talking about and smiled "that's Hunter, our cousin. But for us he's more than that, like a brother. He's a tennis player, right now he's in Japan for a world tournament" "wow" Bridge said after haring all of that. He was kind of jealous: he wasn't even able to play hide and sick. He set down on the bed and talked to Cam about everything, forgetting the problems the two witches where giving him.

Next morning, a beautiful sunny Sunday, Bridge entered smiling the huge kitchen and saw everybody already there having breakfast "he kissed everybody's cheeks, even Sky's, leaving him confused by his reaction: just 10 hours before he was sad, now he's a ray of sunshine. For sure that amazed him the most: he wished he had the same spirit of the young boy "bridge listen: me and Cole are taking the boys out, Z will go out as well, so you can have some free time for yourself if you like" the boy smiled widely at the man "really?? Thank you so much! You don't even know how glad I'm I to hear that" he said hugging him. Sky just nodded slowly before releasing the boy and literally running out of the room. He decided to go visiting his dear Kat, just to let her know last news about the family. As he made his way to the main gate, however, he saw something that he shouldn't have: Sidney was flirting badly with Lucas, the house handyman. Disgusted by the sight of it, he took his bike and rod toward the bar.

At the same time, Cole and Sky were talking about everything that happened recently "I'm sorry Sky but I can't believe Sidney: Bridge really isn't able to steal anything" Sky looked confused at the man near him "Do you have a crush on him?" the man spitted his drink and looked at him embarrassed "are you out of your mind?? No I don't! he is very cute and all but I swear I don't. you on the other hand…" Sky stopped smiling and glared at him "me what?" "you know, the way you look at him, the way you defend him. You have a crush on him. And I know you like also guys" Sky froze: Cole was right. He was bisexual. But him having a crush on Bridge? It couldn't be…

Later that day, when they went back to the mansion, Sid rushed toward both men "Bridge is packing is things! He said that he's tired of this house and your siblings" sky, worried, rushed with both Cole and Sid to the boy's room, opening the door without knocking on it. what he was inside made him paling: Bridge was set on the floor shocked. But what amazed Sky was something else.

He was holding Sid's bracelet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ – yeah you pretty much got the picture! And both of them will cause lots of problems to the poor guy…_

_roberthal1__ – hey! First of all welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it stay tune because there're lots of other things that still have to come_

_tailsjm__ – Welcome! I'm always happy when you readers stop by to my stories and take some time to review them! About some of the other stories, I'm planning to write a new version of them, mostly of the first ones I wrote (they're a little old…) want to give me a hint on the first one I should start with? :) I always update in the weekend by the way: this should save you some time eheheh _

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 7****-**

Bridge's world was crushing under his hands: he knew that he would have found that bracelet into his room, and he was sure that Sidney had put it into it. However, this wasn't the worst thing: Sky saw that too, and he was sure he had lost the respect the man had for him "I swear I didn't take it Sky please trust me" the man looked at him without saying a world "Are you going to believe him Sky? It's obvious: it was here, so he took it!" Sid said accusing the boy "there's only one thing you can do now: throw him out of this house!"

All of them turned to the woman shocked. Cole spoke in the boy's defense "Don't jump to that: first we have to find if he is really guilty or not" Sid glared at him: at all the time he would have thought about speaking, that was the worst moment "for what I know, you could have lost it into this room, my dear" he added smiling at her. she faked an offended look "do you really think I would have come into this room? Even with a reason? Don't make me laugh!" "and what do you think he would have done with a girly jewelry? Wear it?" ok. She didn't thought about that. She then realized she was going to be discovered if she hadn't do anything. Suddenly she had an idea. But before she could speak, someone stopped her "oh gosh you really found it!"

Everybody turned toward the door to find Veronica there embarrassed. Sky looked at her confused "what do you mean with that?" "I have to be honest: I was playing with that the other day when I came here looking for Bridge. I think It fell from my hand that's why you all found it in here" at that, Sid glared to her sister: she screwed her plan "I'm sorry" Sid just run out of the room furious as the two men turned toward the crying boy "well I'm happy that everybody turned out right. Now I have to go" Cole said smiling at the boy before going out as well. Bridge looked up and saw the young girl smiling at him. In a moment, he understood everything: she knew what her sister did, and she decided to help him. He nodded a thank you and she smiled leaving Bridge and Sky alone in the room.

Both stood there surrounded by silence. After a while, Sky found the courage and spoke "I'm sorry. But please understand me: I came in here and I found you holding that thing. That was the first thing that came into my mind. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusion I know. I think I'm still acting like a lawyer even if I'm not one anymore" he said and Bridge felt he was really meaning the words he was saying. He just nodded as he saw the man going slowly out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts _why in the world he has to be so damn cute??_

In the same moment, on the other side of the house, Sid and Cassandra were discussing the recent facts "and she blew everything! Why do I have do have a sister like her??" the girl said almost crying. The old woman sighed "we will discuss this later. Now I have to tell you something darling about your father" Sid rolled her eyes "what did he do now?" "I had a meeting with our lawyer, the one who has your father's will. Anyway, he said that your father left all he had to me and hi three children" the girl looked at her mother confused "three? But there's only me and Ronny" Cassandra shook her head "apparently, your father had an affair with another woman, who gave birth to a baby. Now we had to find that child and try to convince him or her that that idiot didn't left anything. Or we can say goodbye the al the money" Sid paled at that: first Bridge, now this. Everything was turning out wrong for her.

Hours later, Bridge was cleaning the kitchen floor, still sad about what happened. He didn't hear someone entered the room before he found a pairs of feet in front of him, making him scream. When he looked up, he found Cole smiling down at him "still sad about what happened?" he nodded slowly as Cole set down on the floor near him "listen, don't mind Sid she is just… well she is Sidney" he said making the boy laughing weakly "Sky hasn't been always like this: he was fun to be with in the past, but since his parents died, he stopped being himself. He was paying in a band with me you know? But everything came crushing down and so did he" Bridge looked at the man while he was telling him the story: he was really sad listening to what had happened into that house "It must have been hard for Sky and the others. But I know how they feel: my mother died when I was young and my father, well, I have no idea who he was. But I think he didn't want me if he abandoned me" Cole nodded slowly. Without thinking, he hugged the boy near him. Bridge wasn't sure at first of what was happening, but slowly let himself go into the man's hug. If both of them would have looked up from where they were, they would have seen a pair of blue eyes looking at them coldly…

When everybody came back home from school, Bridge had to control the boys homework as Sky told him to do. Trent and Ty weren't a problem: they were so smart and always tidy with what they did; Conner on the other side, was something else: his notebooks looked like mice eaten them. What amazed Bridge was a note from the school's principal written into it: apparently, Conner's behavior was out of control, and she wanted to talk with a family member about that. After hours of hearing the boy's pleading him of not telling Sky about that note, Bridge was unsure of what to do "how's it going Bridge?" the boy turned and found said blue eyes man talking to him. He smiled and turned back to what he was doing "everything's cool no worry" "did you look at the boy's homework?" now what he could do? On one side he had poor little Conner risking his life, and the other side his life was at risk. He chose the easy thing "they're doing fantastic! I never saw someone this good!" "good. I'm happy to hear that" he just said without looking at him. Bridge wondered what he had, but decided to leave it alone.

Next morning, when he took the boys at school, he saw an old looking woman talking to Conner about the note, saying to him that if one of his parents didn't show up at school, she was going to come to the house. Worried about that, he came back to the house and saw Cole handing the phone to Sky, saying that it was form the boy's school. He screamed as he run to the phone and ripped it from the lawyer's hand "oh yeah someone will be there shortly don't worry. Bye" he hung up and turned to the two men behind him, trying to find the right words "Conner forgot a book and they asked if someone could bring that to him. I'll work on that don't worry" he said and run upstairs without looking back. Now he had to work on a plan. While he walked he saw Sky's room open. Something clicked into his mind: it was risky, but right now it was the only thing he could do.

Conner was in the principal room waiting for that someone the woman announced was coming from his family "please don't do it! I'm going to be good! The best one you have into this school!" the old woman shook her head and sighed "it's late now. you should have thought about it before" in the same moment, someone knocked on the door "come in!" when the door opened both of them saw a man dressed in a black expensive suit with a yellow tie and white shirt "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Marcus Tate. The boy's uncle" both smiled at him, but Conner smile was bigger: he knew Bridge was amazing, but doing this for him was out of the World…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Review Reply:**

_ShadowWolfDagger__ –_ I think I got your point ehehe thanks as always for the review by the way

_Kyoshiro-Crimson-King__ – _thanks mate! Trust me a lot still have to come

_Tailsjm__ –_ don't be sorry boy you don't sound annoying at all to me! Feel free to say everything you want with me

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter 8****-**

The Principal stood up and welcomed Bridge inside the room "I'm happy that you came here so quickly mister. But I'm sorry I had to disturb you…" Bridge shook his head politely "it's not a problem. So what's the problem with Conner?" he said looking at the boy near him.

The woman sighed "his behavior is out of the world: he is a rebel, he doesn't recognize authority and he doesn't take part of any activity!" Bridge looked at the boy: he knew he was different from the others, but something like this "I'm so disappointed Conner" the boy looked down guilty as the old woman spoke again "well, since you probably going to take care of the boys, can you sign this? It just said that all of them are your responsibility now" at that, Bridge paled: if Sky would ever find out about this, he was dead.

After saying goodbye to the boy and the woman, Bridge went outside the school and literally ripped the tie from his neck sighing "hey wait!" he heard someone calling and turned around: he saw a small girl, probably 7 or 8, running toward him "please do you have some money?" he smiled at her and shook his head "trust me. I don't have a cent. Do you believe me?" the girl looked at him from head to toe: dressed like that, he sure was lying "no" Bridge looked offended at her, then remembered he was wearing Sky's suit "but I know you! You were the one that came this morning with those boys! Why are you dressed up like that?" the little girl near him said smiling. The boy, fearing that he would be undiscovered, rushed away leaving her wondering if he was insane.

Back at home, Z and Cam were outside in the garden when they spotted Bridge looking around "Bridge?" Z said but was stopped when she saw him pointing behind her: when she turned around, she saw Sky walking toward them while poor Bridge ran into the house. Later that day, when the others came back from school, Sid came up with a plan: she had to do everything she could to fool Sky. She looked around and, sure that the man was looking at her, approached Conner "Conner, darling, why don't you and me go and have some fun at the zoo today?" the boy looked at her smiling and jumped at her neck hugging her. Sky looked at them smiling as the boy dragged his girlfriend out of the house.

When they were out, Bridge approached the man slowly as he saw Cassandra glaring at him. He didn't like the woman at all "can I ask why she hasn't brought Ty with her?" Sky turned around and looked questioning at Bridge "because she can't do it on her own with the two of them" Bridge nodded slowly and started walking away slowly. Sky went back to his newspaper, just to be stopped once again by Bridge "can I say something about it?" the man sighed irritated "no" "I think that it's really horrible that she makes such differences between the two of them, Ty need also al the love that he can get. Think about it: I know it because I'm an only child. Now excuse me" he finally said leaving Sky looking shocked at the spot Bridge was standing on. After a moment, he turned toward Cassandra "why in the world did he ask if he could say something?" the woman shook her head and went back to painting her nails.

Not letting it go, Bridge went into Ty's room: if Sid didn't want to spend her time with the boy, he was determinate to do it. inside, he saw the blond child doing his homework "don't you get tired always doing those things? I mean, it's good that you do them, but you also need to have some fun don't you think?" the boy looked at him smiling softly "thanks for the concern, but I'm used to this don't worry…" Bridge stood up from the bad and set on the desk near the boy "sure I worry! You know what? Tomorrow after school you tell all your friends that I'm going to bring you to the cinema or somewhere else" the boy sighed and looked at him sadly "that's going to be hard… since I don't have anyone to ask it"

The revelation left Bridge shocked "well… I got it! me and you from tomorrow are going to spend at least an hour a day to do everything you want, I don' t care what it is, as long as you're happy" Ty looked once again at the boy, but this time he had a big smile on his face. Bridge nodded at him but, suddenly, he spotted Sky with the corner of his eye looking at them from the door. When the man felt that he's been spotted, he hid outside the room.

As he contemplated running away or hiding in his office, Bridge appeared near him smiling at him, making the man blush "I'm sorry… I wasn't spying" the boy nodded as he looked at the man: there was something in him that he found attractive, but he didn't know how he could go from an angel to a total jerk "Bridge listen, I really need to tell you something" Sky said leaning into the boy slowly. Bridge started panicking "what?" they looked at each other for a while, not saying a single word. After a moment, Sky closed his eyes and sighed "I need my office ready early tomorrow morning" he said slowly and walked away. The boy looked at the man walking away and shook his head: he was sure that that wasn't what he wanted to say…

That evening, when Bridge decided to visit Kat, he found himself face to face once again with the small girl he encountered that morning "hey little one…" he said softly to the child as he set near her "since we met so many time… I'm Bridge! And you?" he said standing his hand. The girl looked at him worried but gave in the end "Summer!" They both spent hours talking and Bridge learned a lot about her: her mother went into another country for work and she was left behind with her granddad, who recently died leaving her alone. Before someone could found her, however, she decided to run away. From that moment, she lived on the streets. When they were about to say goodbye to each other, Bridge had the most dangerous idea that he could have ever had in his life.

He brought her to the Tate's mansion

He sneaked her into his room and set down a few rules: basically, she couldn't do anything if she didn't want to face Sky. He left her to fetch something to eat, when she realize that she had to use the bathroom. So she tip toed out of the room and went into the first one she found: it was indeed a gorgeous room, and for sure not the bathroom. Meanwhile Bridge, after seeing that the girl wasn't into his room, went into panic mode and started to run around the house to look for her.

His huge luck made him collide into Sky just outside his room "I'm sorry… I can't sleep so I went for a walk" he said awkwardly avoid eye contact with the man. Sky, still embarrassed about earlier, found hard it hard too looking at the boy "ok so… good night Bridge" the boy nodded before leaning in and kissing the man on his cheek "can I suggest loosing the stubble? It makes you look old" realizing what he had just said, the boy walked away quickly hiding his embarrassment.

Sky smiled at him softly as he entered his bedroom. The boy was sure something he didn't ever saw… it wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it. When he entered the room, he noticed that something wasn't right: he started looking around the room. He then realized that the problem of his nervousness was probably under the bed, so he slowly went to look for whatever it was…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: **SkyTate

**Title:**Bright Side of the Life

**Summary: **After losing both his parents, Sky found himself alone with his five siblings. However, nobody can handle him and his nasty temper. A young boy will bring a breath of fresh air into his life, maybe changing it forever...

**Pairing: **Sky\Sid – Sky\Bridge and many others

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **Based on "Floricienta"

**Author Rambling Corner: **hey! You thought I would leave like that? Here I am once again! I hope you all missed me because this story will continue muahahahaha

_**Bright Side of the Life**_

_**By**_

_**SkyTate **_

**-Chapter ****9-**

In that moment, Sky reached for the blanked on his bed, he was sure that something was underneath it. Suddenly, the door busted open and Cam and Z came in screaming at each other. Sky tried hard to understand what the two of them were talking about, but failed miserably.

Bridge, in the same moment, was looking everywhere for Summer: the little girl was missing from his room, the place where he left her. Since she was nowhere to be found, he breathed hard before going to Sky's room. Luckily for him, it seemed that a war was about to start in it, so he went in slowly hoping that nobody would see him "are you looking for something Bridge?" while he prayed that a hole would open underneath him, he turned around ashamed to find Sky looking at him strangely "No. actually… yeah I was looking for all of you. I made some hot chocolate and I wanted to ask you if you wanted some?"

Cam and Z shook their heads before leaving the room. He sighed happily but he didn't planned what was about to happen "I'd like that if you don't mind. Can I join you?" sky asked almost timidly. Bridge's hart broken in about a thousand pieces in front of him: how could a person go to being such a horrible one to be this cute? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

They were obviously tense: they were sit in front of the big fireplace silently, alone, with everybody in the house asleep and with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Bridge's head was full of thoughts: he didn't know why, but he was starting to like the men set near him "this is very good Bridge…" Sky said almost in a whisper. The boy looked at him and he saw, for the first time, that his eyes were full of hurt, like the faith of the World was in his hands "mum always make us chocolate…" in that moment, Bridge understood what he was thinking about: he was missing his parents. "I can say with all my heart that she was an amazing woman. I mean, look at you all: she raised you guys amazingly good" bridge said looking at him smiling. He saw Sky smiling softly without looking away from the fire in front of him "she was the best, both with us and with the people of the town. She cared a lot for everybody"

Bridge nodded, almost like he was encouraging him to keep on talking "what about your dad?" he heard Sky sighing, before he kept on talking "well, he was too. He was very good with us, but he was very severe. I don't know… it seemed that he couldn't show his feeling. And I don't know why…" he finished in a whisper. Bridge looked at the big picture of Sky's parent hanging from the wall and he connected all: Sky was the perfect image of his father "and he loved driving helicopters…" he looked at Sky with his mouth hanging open "oh my god! I'm so afraid of them!"

For the first time since they met, Sky's face seemed to lit up hearing Bridge almost laughing "NO! trust me! There's nothing to be afraid of: the moment when he takes off it's the best feeling that you can ever imagine!" he said like a small boy in a candy store. Bridge was really happy with it: it seemed that Sky was able to smile after all "can you drive them too?" in that moment, the magic was broken. Sky's face became once again dark as he shook his head no. after a moment, Bridge understood why and he handed to kick himself: Sky's parents died in a plane crush. It was obvious that the man saw never going to drive one of them. "thank you once again for all of this, but I think it's better that we head straight to bed now…" sky said standing up and, without looking at Bridge, he walked away.

Bridge sighed: he made his way slowly to his room, cursing himself for being such a stupid. The man was opening his hart to him, and he ruined everything. When he entered his room, however, he found what he was looking for: Summer was fast asleep on his bed.

Next morning, a tragedy was happening in the house: Ty had the flu, so Sky ordered him to stay home. The boy protested with all his heart, but the man showed no sign of changing his mind. The boy then, bored almost to death, stood in front of the tv screen almost asleep, when a bubbly Bridge entered the room "what if I tell you that I can make a friend appear out of nowhere?" "I'd tell you that you're crazy…." Ty answered without showing interest in it.

Bridge smiled "so, let's see if I can prove you wrong!" he waived his hand for a while, then he moved to reveal summer behind him. Ty was shocked seeing the girl, but Bridge explained all. The boy understood the problem and he promised to keep the secret. They then spent the afternoon playing into the house.

Our Bridge was really happy that the small boy found a friend to play with finally, but it was getting late, and Summer had to leave " I knew that it was going to end…" Bridge was about to answer, when the heard Sky calling their name. panic then arise in the room: they knew that they couldn't escape, so they hid the girl under a blanket. In the exact moment, Sky entered the room "here you are, how was your day Ty?" the boy smiled nervously "Good!" the man knew that something wasn't right "what's happening?" at that, Bridge started sweating "nothing! Why? Everything is good!" "ok, and what's that pile of clothes behind you?"

Bridge thought at anything that he could say to save his poor life, but nothing came out. While we was thinking, he didn't notice Ty triying to get his attention and Sky removing the blanket from the girl, revealing the poor child frighted at the sight of the angry man "where is this little girl coming from?" Bridge, being a good heart soul, spoke "it's my fault, I've brought her here yesterday…" "SO SHE'S BEEN IN THE HOUSE FOR A DAY? Bridge come to my office now!" Sky said and stormed out of the room, followed by Bridge.

When they entered the studio, the man slammed the door shut. Bridge looked at him almost freighted: the man he met last night was already gone "I knew that I acted really bed in all of this, but really she broke my heart the first time I saw her. she doesn't have anybody!" to boy said trying to make the man understand his point of view. Sky then turned toward him "I don't want your excuses! What you did was wrong, really wrong! You can bring everybody you find on the street here! It's dangerous" Bridge then, tired of all of this, decided to stood up for himself "dangerous? She's only 7! How can she be dangerous? I didn't call the police because I know what's it's like being alone, not having a mum or dad"

At that, Sky got angrier that he already was "this is my house, not a hotel. And I decide who live here and who doesn't" "and you don't want her? with all the people that lives here that doesn't count anything…" Bridge said regretting it in the moment it left his mouth. He saw sky glaring at him "you don't understand. It's a no, she has to live right now!" Bridge then walked toward him, showing to the man that he wasn't going to loose this battle "you know what? I thought this was a fairy tale castle, with a prince living in it. instead this is a horror manor, with count Dracula living in it!" at that, Sky almost lose it: he got closer to the boy and whispered angrily "don't you dare talk to me like than boy…" "or what? You gonna throw me out?" bridge said challenging him. Sky closed his hand in a fist, trying to avoid hitting the boy in front of him "don't provoke me, or you left me no other choice…" "that won't be a problem don't worry" Bridge answered.

Suddenly everything stopped. Sky stopped is rage and looked at the boy worried "what did you just say?" "You've hear me right: if Summer is out, I'm going with her. is it clear mister Shuyler Tate?"


End file.
